


Joey goes to college (cuz that doesn't sound like a porno)

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: AU, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Joe goes to college, Joe is 17, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgies, Straight Sex, This will go from PG to NC18 really fast!, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, and a virgin, frat boys and sorority girls, the other four are frat guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the title! It's an AU. 17 year old Joseph McIntyre is starting college and becomes friends with a couple of frat boys who manage to turn his complete world around. An incident in his youth turned him completely away from anything even remotely sexual (even masturbating) and the leader of Pi Kappa Alpha, along with his three best buds, decides to help him out in that department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joseph McIntyre looked around campus, trying not to let his anxiety show to the huge crowd of students moving around him. He felt like a really small, insignificant fish in a seriously large pond and he wondered, not for the first time, if he had made a huge mistake.

He had applied to so many different colleges, thinking he wouldn’t get in to either one of them. His mother wanted him to stay close, of course, but Joe saw an opportunity to test his wings, to get away from the small town he grew up in, to go someplace where no one knew who he was, or who his family was… Where no one knew about his… problem.

It was what he had wanted, was it not? And he succeeded, didn’t he? He was far away from home, he was going to college, he was 17 and life was supposed to start… So really, there was nothing to be worried about.

Yeah, he was doing a great job convincing himself!

If he could just find his dorm, if he could just put his bags down, put his feet up and give himself a few minutes to relax, everything would be fine. He checked his note one more time, and then looked up to see if he could find the building in question. Could it be the big one in front of him? Or the smaller one right next to it? Or maybe the one across the street?

“You lost, little boy?”

It took Joe no more than a second to realize that whoever was talking, had been speaking to him. He turned around and found himself staring at a young man, skin a touch darker than his, with impressive muscles and friendly eyes.

“I just need to find my dorm…” Joe started, holding up his note with the in hast scribbled directions. Muscle Man took the note and read it and an impossibly wide grin spread across his face. Joe wasn’t sure if he had ever seen anyone smile so big. It was infectious; it made him want to smile as well.

“Dude, I know this place, I’ve got brothers who live there! Come on, I’ll show you! I’m Danny, by the way! Danny Wood, I’m the leader of Pi Kappa Alpha!”

Joe had to put down one of his bags to be able to extend his hand, only to have it shaken vigorously by Mr. Wood. And damn, but wasn’t he lucky, first person he has any kind of a relationship with, and it turns out to be the leader of the frat house. This could only be a good thing.

“It sucks being new, I know!” Danny said as he started walking across campus, towards the smaller house, and Joe had to do a small sprint to catch up, because damn, this guy moved fast. And it was obvious that Danny held a shitload of respect at campus. People went out of their way, like the Red Sea making way for Moses, as he walked by, and he could hear both whispers of admiration and hopeful giggles from a significant amount of girls.

Joe followed Danny inside the house, up two flights of stairs and down a corridor, until he stopped at a door and knocked.

“Here you go”, he said, as the door opened from the inside. “You should come by the frat house on Friday, me and the boys are having a little get-together. Could be fun, meet new people, make new friends… What do you say?”

Joe was still catching his breath some, his head spinning. There was a guy standing in the door, looking at them, but Joe couldn’t even find it within himself to explain his presence. He had just been invited to a party by the leader of Pi Kappa Alpha. Did that happen a lot here?!

“Yeah… Sure, absolutely!”

“Good! I have to run! We’ll talk more later! –See ya, Dick!”

“It’s Nick…” the guy who had opened the door muttered, but Danny was already on his way. Joe took his bags and took a deep breath.

“Hey, I… I’m Joe, I guess I’m your new roommate!”

Nick looked him up and down, shrugged and stepped aside. 

"Nick Carter! Make yourself at home!"

Joe went inside, head still spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for Joe to get the hang of things around campus. Once he’d settled in and had a few minutes to relax, he felt ready to take on this new world. His roommate, Nick, had arrived a week earlier, and seemed to be the one to go to for gossip about both students and faculty. He took it upon himself to give Joe a proper tour, showing him not only the library and the best place for quiet study, but also the best coffee shop in town, a night club that, according to Nick, would “totally blow your mind, dude”, and a place called the Poetry Shack, which Joe guessed was just a hang-out for aspiring poets.

Nick also made sure to point out the sorority house and the frat house, making sure that Joe knew what girls were unavailable and what guys were the ones to stay away from. Danny Wood, Nick informed Joe, was 20 years old and the undefeated leader at school. He had an entourage that followed him pretty much everywhere and there were tons of rumors about what went down behind closed doors and what would happen to those who managed to piss them off.

“I’ve heard stories of orgies, dude, really freaky stuff… I hear they make the pledges get down on their knees and suck dick until they gag… and those pool parties… Everyone says that it’s just a really good time, but that’s because everyone’s afraid to tell the truth, because they know what will happen if they do. I heard this one kid, he got so traumatized that he…”

“Nick!” Joe interrupted him, getting a bit irritated with this stories that, quite frankly, sounded more like fantasies than actual events. “I’m not gonna join them! It’s just a party!”

“I just hope you know what you’re doing, dude! I’ve heard people have gotten expelled simply for talking trash about… Shit, there they are!”

Joe looked and saw Danny and some other guys walk across campus, talking about something that apparently was very funny. They were all laughing and the impossibly wide grin on Danny’s face seemed to outshine even the sun. Joe looked at each and every one of them as they walked by. They were four today, although Joe had seen Danny out with at least five other guys. Danny had his right arm casually draped over another guy’s shoulder (“That’s Donnie Wahlberg, Danny’s right-hand man”, Nick whispered in his ear, “I hear he’s completely insane, he trashed his entire room and threw out his roommate’s books through the window because his favorite cop show got cancelled.”) and on his left side where two other guys (“That’s the Knight brothers! You do NOT wanna mess with them”, Nick hissed, “I hear the tall one, Jon, has an affair with one of the teachers and if you so much as look at his little brother funny, he’s gonna bash your fucking teeth in. I’m telling you, dude, you do not wanna get involved with the likes of them!”) and when they passed Nick and Joe, Danny raised his hand in greeting and called out:

“Hey, Joey-Joe, we still on for Friday?”

Joe immediately raised his hand too and nodded.

“Absolutely, I’ll be there!”

“Awesome!” Danny said, and turned his attention back to his friends, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened.

“Dude, they are gonna eat you alive!” Nick said when he figured that Danny and the others were far enough away that they couldn’t hear him. “I hear that…”

“Oh, please, you’re just jealous!” Joe said, his eyes not leaving the small group of people. He loved watching them, it was like they existed in a world of their own, and there was a part of him that really, really wanted to be a part of that world. Nick had done his very best to discourage him, telling him stories and rumors and all kinds of bullshit, but what Nick didn’t know, what he had absolutely no way of knowing, was that listening to all those stories, only made Joe more determined to find out the truth.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing!” Nick muttered, but Joe could tell that he had struck a nerve. Nick *was* jealous, he was insanely curious about what really went on behind those walls, and it was probably killing him that the actual leader of the frat house had invited Joe, and not him.

“It’s just a party, Nick!” Joe said again.

But that night, as he lay in bed, listening to the soft snores of his roommate, he thought about what he had said. It wasn’t just a party… Well, it was, but to Joe, it was so much more than that. It was acceptance, it was a brotherhood, it was a chance to be someone. He’d only half-listened when Nick had told him all those horror stories about Danny and his friends. He found it really hard to believe a single word the guy had said. There was no way that Jon guy would ever bash someone’s teeth in, he just didn’t look the type, and that Donnie character… No, he seriously doubted that having your favorite cop show cancelled was enough of a reason for throwing things out a window. It didn’t make sense!

So far, Nick’d had nothing bad to say about Danny, but, as he put it, that just meant that he was better at hiding the skeletons in his closet. He was a health nut, apparently, and judging by the man’s physique, Joe had no problem believing that.

Not that he would in any way find another man’s physique attractive, or anything like that…

Joe sighed. It wasn’t like anyone was going to hear his thoughts, might as well be honest. He hadn’t told anyone about the fact that he liked boys as well as girls and with his… problem, there had never been any reason to explore anything. Of any kind.

He closed his eyes. He could still hear the shriek in his head, could still see the horror in her eyes as she saw… *it*. He had begged her, oh, how he had begged her not to say anything, not to tell anyone, and of course, she had told everyone. Anyone who would listen! Which eventually meant that every kid in town knew about it.

It’s not like he asked for it. It wasn’t his fault. It was just… there!

Making sure that Nick was indeed sleeping, he listed the covers and looked down. He really was a freak, just like she’d said. It really was a monster. Who in their right mind would ever want to… Who could possibly think that… *that* was attractive? He couldn’t even touch it himself, why would anyone else?

He hoped and prayed to every god he could think of, and a few more that he invented right then and there, that the party on Friday wouldn’t be a pool party.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Joe was a bit anxious Friday morning when he woke up, would be the understatement of the century. He was anxious, he was nervous, he was excited and he was downright trembling with barely contained anticipation. As the day went on, all he could think of was the party and he didn’t even pay any attention to what his professors were saying during class, because in his head, there was only room for one singular thought:

Tonight!

He remembered being a kid at Christmas, counting the seconds to that moment where he would be allowed to go downstairs and look in his stocking to see if Santa had left him that model train he wanted, or that bike he’d seen… What he went through now, felt somewhat similar, even though there wouldn’t be any presents to unwrap. It was just a party.

But Joe was a 17 year old kid who had been invited to a frat party during his very first day on campus and, that, he had been told, was not something that happened every day. So it was no wonder that he was, once again, counting the seconds, feeling as if every minute dragged on for hours.

Nick had turned out to be a really good kid, and a perfect roommate. He had introduced Joe to some of his friends, Kevin and Brian, and they had all reacted accordingly when Nick told him about Joe’s party invitation.

“You have to tell us everything, man! We want details!”

“Yeah, you could be like under cover for us, scope out the joint, see if they’re up to anything… like drugs or some shit like that!”

“Yeah, is it true they have blood rituals when pledges are initiated?”

“It’s just a party, guys!” Joe said for what felt like the seventeenth time that week. Brian shook his head.

“It’s not just a party, man! It’s a party at the Pi Kappa Alpha!”

“Those guys are crazy, dude, like serial killer-crazy!”

Joe had to laugh at that. During the week he had heard all sorts of things about the Pi Kappa Alpha and the weirdness that supposedly went on inside. It was no surprise that the majority of the ones in favor of the boys were female, because so far, every single member of that frat house that he had seen had been seriously attractive. They were apparently very intelligent, too, they were friendly with the faculty (“Some of them a bit ‘too friendly’, if you know what I mean”, Nick had told Joe.) and rumors were flying rampant about teachers suddenly having ‘family emergencies’ or ‘personal issues’ and had to leave their position, some even leaving town, because they had been forced to give one of the brothers a low grade.

It all sounded a bit too crazy to be real, but Joe promised that he would be on his guard and sneak out the very second someone even mentioned the word ‘blood ritual’ or ‘animal sacrifice’.

And then, all of a sudden, it was time for him to leave for the party. Odd, all day long, he had felt as if every second was an hour long and now, when it was time for him to leave, he felt as though he needed more time. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror once more, staring at his unruly curls with disdain. Maybe, with some hair gel, he could…

“For crying out loud, you’re worse than a damned girl getting ready for her date!” Nick called out from outside the bathroom. “I thought you said it was just a party… I think you used those exact words… repeatedly!”

“Shut up!” Joe muttered, checked himself again, and decided to just skip the hair gel.

“Just remember to be back before midnight, Cinderella!”

“Go fuck yourself, Carter!” Joe left the bathroom, leaving the light on and picked up his jacket.

“Seriously, though”, Nick said, sounding serious now, “all those stories, they have to come from somewhere… True or not, there is something weird going on in there. Just be cool, ok? And be careful!”

Joe gave him a smile, just before opening the door. It was nice to have someone who cared about him.

“I promise!” he said. And then he left, closing the door behind him.

Every part of him was buzzing as he walked down the hall and down the stairs and outside. It was getting darker this time of year and there was a promise of rain in the air. And he was on his way to a party in a frat house.

He was so nervous and so excited that his feet barely touched the ground. The big house with the balcony that he had admired several times during the first week was alive with music and lights, but apart from a couple up on the balcony, he couldn’t see any students outside. His heart pounding, he walked up to the door, tried not to stare too obviously at the Greek letters above it, and knocked. Just to be on the safe side, he knocked loud enough for it to be heard over the music.

Not ten seconds later, the door was swung open and Danny was grinning at him.

“Hey, Joey-Joe, you made it! Come on in!”


	4. Chapter 4

Joe wasn’t sure if he was staring or not, and he desperately hoped that he wasn’t. Danny was wearing nothing but a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top… He looked like a fucking Greek god. If Danny noticed the way he was staring, he never let on. He took a step back, letting Joe enter.

“Wow!” was the first thing that came to Joe’s mind and it left his lips before he even had a chance to think it through. To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t sure if the word was in reference to the extravagance of his surroundings or the dangerously sexy guy in a tank top, standing so close to him that Joe could smell his after shave.

He mentally forced himself to think about Celie again, pushing any feelings that might arise, back into the shadows. Her words echoing in his head, making any form of sexual thoughts or feelings die down. 

Fuck! Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, after all.

“Come on, let me give you the tour of the place!” Danny grabbed his arm and started walking and Joe had no choice but to follow. Everywhere he looked, people were laughing, or dancing or talking and having a good time. There were lamps literally everywhere, no matter where he looked, there was some form of lamp, and as they went from one room to the next, he even saw a disco ball in the ceiling. The music was extremely loud, but people didn’t seem to mind and so, Joe wasn’t gonna be the one to say anything about it.

“The fraternity was founded in 1868, so we’re going on 130 years soon. We have over 220 chapters across the United States and Canada. Back in the day, this was a white only-thing, but they changed that back in -64, thank you very much. At the moment we are a few men short, we have twelve brothers altogether, but two of them aren’t here tonight. That, right there”, he said, pointing at a wall where someone had written the words ‘Friendship, Love and Truth’ in huge colorful letters, “that’s our motto, we live by those words! You ever heard about the Independent Order of Odd Fellows?”

Joe shook his head no, his head spinning with information.

“You see, there was this British organization, back in the 1700’s, that had…”

“Danny!” a voice interrupted and Joe saw the right hand man, Donnie, appear out of nowhere, looking, if at all possible, even hotter than Danny at that moment. His shirt was open, revealing a chest that, although not as muscled as Danny’s was impossible not to stare at. He was gonna be surrounded by guys like this all night. “What the fuck, man, are you trying to bore him to death? He just got here! Offer the guy a drink, for fuck sake!”

Joe quickly shook his head no.

“It’s really interesting!” he assured Danny, not wanted the leader of this fraternity to think that he hadn’t been paying attention.

“See?” Donnie said with a grin, “He’s bored out of his skull! Come here, boy! What’s your poison?”

He basically stole Joe from Danny, pulling away from the other guy and steered him towards a table with different bottles, paper cups, and a huge punch bowl with something that Joe felt very suspicious about.

“I… I’m not much of a drinker”, he said, hoping that Donnie wouldn’t ask any questions and just leave it at that.

“Well, tonight you are! Come on, it’s a party, kid, parties are for loosening up. What’s the deal with not drinking, anyway?”

“I drink, just… not a lot!” Fuck, he felt so lame right now. He wasn’t one to fall for peer pressure, even though he was sure that this didn’t really qualify as such. If he told Donnie a firm NO, then Donnie would step back, he was sure of that. These were nice guys! Nothing weird about them at all! In fact, the only weird one in the house tonight, was him. That thought gave him a sour feeling in his stomach. “If I start to drink, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop myself from doing something… stupid!”

Donnie looked at him for a good five seconds, and then he laughed. Out loud! A big, hearty laugh as if what Joe had said was the funniest thing he had heard in ages.

“Oh, don’t worry, kid, we’ll keep a close eye on you”, he promised, and even though they were friendly words, spoken in a friendly manner, there was something in his eye that made Joe’s insides twitch. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but that look felt almost… hungry.

Shrugging, Joe accepted a filled paper cup from Donnie. He took a small sip, somehow managing not to cough as it burned its way down his throat, and decided that it wasn’t half bad. Donnie seemed satisfied and laughed again.

“You’re alright, kid! What was your name again?

“Joe McIntyre!”

“Right, right! You know, Danny’s been going on and on about you this past week. Hell, if I didn’t know better, I’d say he was crushing on you! But I have a feeling his Old Lady would bash his fucking brains in with a brick if he so much as looked at someone else. Which is why we always keep him blindfolded during the orgies.”

Joe did a spit-take, the liquid spraying out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Donnie took one look at his wide eyes and started laughing again.

“Man, this is gonna be so much fun!”

A joke! Of course it was a joke, they had probably heard every story and every rumor at least fifteen times already. And that was just a joke to try and gauge his reaction. Donnie was just trying to get him to loosen up and have a bit of fun. That’s all! It was just a joke!

Trying to regain at least some of his composure, Joe wiped his mouth and went for a smile that he hoped would be enough.

“Good to know!” he said, earning himself yet another laugh.

“Come on, Spit-take, I’ll introduce you to the others! –AJ! Turn the fucking volume down, I can’t hear myself think!”

The guy who apparently had control over the stereo, instead turned the music up a notch, which only made Donnie roll his eyes at him.

“Fucking Latino bastard!” he said, but it was said with affection and AJ simply stuck his tongue out at him. Donnie smiled and looked over at the dancing crowd. Joe recognized one of the Knight brothers, Jordan, sitting on a couch with at least four girls surrounding him. Out on the dance floor, the other Knight brother was dancing with two girls, pulling one of them close enough to whisper something in her ear. Whatever he said, the girl found it interesting, because her eyes turned wide and then she nodded, a smile spreading across her face. There were other people there as well and, to Joe’s amazement, two young men were out on the dance floor, holding each other tight as they slow danced. The brief thought that they were just buds or drunken friends quickly evaporated as the shorter one of the two rested his head on the other guy’s shoulder, the taller one gently stroking his hair as they continued to move.

The fact that it wasn’t a slow dance didn’t seem to bother them.

Donnie must have noticed him staring, because suddenly, his lips were in Joe’s ear.

“You ok with that?” There was no doubt was he was referring to, and Joe, trying his best to act casual, shrugged his shoulder in a manner that he really hoped would seem so.

“Yeah, sure! I mean… love is love, right?” And then, a stroke of genius hit him and he said, almost as an afterthought: “Friendship, love and truth… That’s your motto, isn’t it? Nothing wrong with that!”

Donnie seemed pleased with his answer and straightened up a bit. The feeling of his lips on Joe’s ear still lingered though, and Joe made a fist, jamming his nails into his skin to push his thoughts away.

This was going to be a long night!


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re just in time for the games, though, which is good, because we could always use one more player. You like playing games?”

“Depends!” Joe said, taking another sip from his cup. “What games are we talking about?”

“Look”, Donnie said, suddenly serious, “I know people have told you a lot of bullshit about us this past week. Lots of stories, lots of rumors… There are plenty of rumors about the sorority sisters as well, but I supposed you’ve heard all of those, too, right?”  
In fact, he had. There had been stories about the sorority as well, but in all honesty, the stories about Pi Kappa Alpha were always a bit more… extravagant.

“Orgies, blood sacrifices, weird rituals, drugs… They’re just stories, you know! People fear what they don’t understand, and they don’t understand the deep bond we have with each other in here.”

“That’s what I thought!” Joe admitted. “I’ve seen you guys on campus and, well… it just didn’t sound right.”

“Exactly, and that’s why we have these parties, so that people can see that we’re just like everybody else. And drugs suck, by the way! And I have no idea where that whole ‘blood’-thing came from, but…”

“That was from when Sally broke Nat’s nose, remember?” Jon had left the two girls on the dance floor and was coming towards them. “There was blood everywhere and you said they were ‘part of the brotherhood now’ and it just… spiraled from there. –Hey, Joe, right? I’m Jon!”

Joe shook his hand. Donnie nodded, remembering the incident with a fond smile.

“Yeah… It’s always nice to have women fight over me!”

“And you seem to forget that you’re taken!” Jon pointed out, still smiling at Joe. Donnie shrugged.

“It’s not my fault I’m perfect, Jon!”

“Jesus Christ, your ego… -So, Joe, they haven’t scared you off yet, have they?”

“Not yet, no”, Joe said, smiling back at him. So far, everyone had been friendly and open. Nick and the others were going to be so disappointed when he told them that.

“They might come off as big and brutish…”

“Hey, I resent that!”

“But we’re really nice guys! I promise! Hey, you know anything about bikes? I can’t get mine to start, it’s been making these weird noises for a week now.”

Donnie snorted into his drink.

“I can’t fucking believe you still have that piece of shit, you should just get rid of it.”

“Fuck you, D, that bike is a part of me, I’ve had it for years!”

“Yeah, and it’s falling apart! Seriously, Jon, you need to get yourself a better model!”

“I’m not listening to you! –What do you say?”

Joe didn’t know a lot about bikes but one of his brothers owned a Suzuki once and he did let Joe watch while he worked on it.

“I’m no expert, I’ve only watched my brother work on his bike. He had a Suzuki, I think!”

“I ride a Harley!”

Donnie snorted again, a bit louder this time.

“You ride a piece of junk, Jonny, it’s gonna get you killed one of these days!”

“Yeah, it’s not pretty, but it’s mine and I love it!”

“Why, it’s just like you, then!” Donnie grinned, hooking his arm around Jon’s neck to pull him in for a noogie. “You’re not pretty, but you’re mine and I love you!”

“Go fuck yourself, D!” Jon said, but he didn’t seem mad at being manhandled and Joe figured that they were probably always like this with each other. “No one else will!”

Donnie planted a big wet kiss on Jon’s cheek before letting him go.

“Your fangirls are waiting for you!” he said, making sure to slap Jon’s butt as he went back to the dance floor. “-Well, what do you say?”

Shit, had he been zoning out or something? Joe thought back, had Donnie asked him something important? Oh, right, the games!

“I’m game!” he said, trying to make a joke out of it. Donnie grinned at him.

“Awesome! Come on, we have more people to meet and greet!”

The next hour or so turned into a blur of names and faces and voices and around midnight, Joe had basically forgotten half of them. Despite his worries, the only games they had played so far had been Never Have I Ever and Hide and Seek and currently, they were finishing up a game of Spin the Bottle. A few of the guests had left; people Joe couldn’t remember the names of, even if he tried. He had gone from sips to big gulps, and his head was buzzing pleasantly.

The girl sitting across from him, Julie, spun the bottle and squealed happily when it landed on Jordan. They met in the middle for a severe make out session that seemed to involve hands in various places and Joe half-heartedly tried making a fist, but the reasons for doing so were getting a bit unclear, and so, he simply ignored it.

“Alright, wrap it up”, Danny said after a while, when the couple in the middle of the ring showed no signs of stopping. Jordan ended it with one last kiss, this time on the tip of her nose and they went back to the ring. Joe remembered Danny saying something along the lines of ‘Spin the bottle? What are you, twelve? Fuck, D…’, but he seemed to be enjoying it just as much as the others by now. And it was fun. Joe had to admit that this was just a group of really close, really open and friendly guys and Nick and the others would be so disappointed when he told them.

And then, suddenly, the bottle was in front of him. His heart started to race. Did it land on him? Holy shit, he looked around, wondering what to do with himself, and saw one of the pretty girls smile at him. He actually remembered her name, it was Tara, he remembered talking to her earlier about… something.

She moved across the floor and ended up right in front of him, her gentle smile never leaving her face. Slowly, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. It was no more than a second or two, but it made him feel warm all over and her eyes were sparkling like a star-lit night as she went back. He felt dizzy from the kiss. It had been so different from the kisses he previously received in his life. And damn it all, but his body was starting to have all sorts of reactions. He was having feelings, extreme feelings, lustful feelings, which had been simmering inside him for years, and it was affecting certain parts of his body in the worst possible way.

“You ok there, Spit-take, you look a little green?” Donnie asked, snatching the bottle, as if halting the game until Joe had provided him with an answer.

“Yeah”, he answered, his face burning with embarrassment, “I’m good, I just… I don’t think I should drink more tonight!” He tried to smile at the others, hoping they wouldn’t call him lame, or pussy, or chicken or some shit like that.

No one said anything. Donnie shrugged, nodded and spun the bottle, looking rather smug when it landed on Jon. There was a challenging ‘oooooh’ from the others in the ring, but Donnie didn’t seem to hear them. He was issuing a challenge of his own, to Jon, using nothing but his eyes. Accepting the challenge, Jon met him halfway, actually puckering his lips in an obvious invitation. Donnie gave him a little smile and took Jon’s face in his hands, licking his lips, dragging it out for as long as possible.

“You know the rules, D, if you don’t kiss within 10 seconds, you have to French kiss.”

And somewhere, in the back of his mind, the part that was still trying to hold on to reality, Joe realized that it was exactly what Donnie was waiting for. He was counting the seconds!

And when the 10 seconds were up, Donnie swooped in, kissing Jon like he had returned home from the war, like it was the only thing he could think of to do in that moment. There was a tiny little sound coming from Jon, before he simply wrapped his arms around Donnie, probably to keep his balance, and reciprocated the kiss with equal passion.

Joe wanted to die! His body reacted in full force and… *it* started growing in his pants that had no way of concealing it. His face burning, he got up as fast as he possibly could and ran away, straight to the bathroom where he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, his heart pounding.

“Go away”, he said, over and over, trying to get it to disappear and leave him alone. “Go away, go away, go away…”

He couldn’t understand why he was cursed with this… monstrous thing that always reacted at the worst possible time. Like with Celie! She was the prettiest girl in school, and she had the most adorable smile. And she had called him a freak and a monster. The image of her horrified face was burned into his brain, a reminder that he wasn’t normal, that he wasn’t…

There was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yo, Spit-take, you ok?”

Joe hid his face behind his hands. He was perfectly aware how fucked up this situation was, but there was no way that anyone could understand, ever…

“Joe? What the fuck, dude, what happened?”

“Nothing, I… I’ll be right out, I promise! Just keep playing without me!”

“Joe… You looked a little flustered earlier, is everything ok?”

“I’m fine, honest, just... Go away!

Having Donnie outside the door wasn’t helping. His voice sure wasn’t helping! Joe wanted to cry, this was not happening! He could always blame it on the alcohol; say that his body did things that his brain didn’t know about… He sank to the floor, groaning slightly as the pressure was starting to get severe. 

“Look, if you need to rub one out, fine, go ahead, but there’s…”

“NO!” He shouted the word unthinking. There was no way that he was ever gonna touch that… thing.

Silence. For a few precious seconds, Joe actually thought that Donnie had left. And then, there was the unmistakable sound of someone trying to unlock a door. Joe had just enough time to get up from the floor and back up against the sink before the door opened and oh, yeah, they were all there, of course. Donnie, Danny, the Knight brothers, all of them standing outside.

“I swear to fucking Christ, if you’re shooting up, I’m gonna kick your ass so hard you’ll be shitting shoeprints for a fucking month.”

“I’m… I was…” Joe stuttered, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. His hands went up to prove his innocence, leaving his crotch visible to just about anyone with eyes.

“I invited you here out of the kindness of my… my…” Danny suddenly lost what he was saying. Hiding his face in shame, Joe could only imagine what the guy was thinking.

“Holy fuck!” Jon said as Jordan gave a low whistle.

“Is that thing real?” he asked.

Joe felt his face burn with embarrassment. To make matters even worse, *it* wouldn’t go away. It was like it had a life of its own and right now, the bastard was thriving on all of the attention it got. This was not how the night was gonna turn out. He was gonna have a good time, make some new friends and now, here he was, getting ridiculed once more…

Except that no one was actually saying something derogatory. They all just seemed… surprised!

“I know”, Joe said, his voice a mere whisper as he removed his hands from his face to once again try and cover himself up, “I know I’m a freak, I didn’t want you to know…”

“Fuck, Jonny, he’s even bigger than you!” Donnie suddenly said, his eyes big.

“I can see that! –Joe… Are you ok? If you need to… handle things…”

“I’m not touching that!” Joe exclaimed. “No one else ever will, so why should I?”

There was a moment of complete silence as the guys realized that that statement actually meant.

“Seriously? You’ve never…”

“Oh, dude, are you for fucking real? Have you any idea what you’re missing out on?”

“Missing out…” Joe could hardly believe his ears and in a moment of complete insanity, he took away his hands to let them all see. “LOOK at it! It’s… an abomination!”

“Oh lord!” Donnie looked over at the others. “Alright, fellas, let’s give the kid a hand or two, shall we?”

Joe’s face went from bright red to pale as a ghost in two seconds flat.

“A… Wait, what?”

“Hell yeah! Come on, Joey-Joe! We’re gonna show you just how much fun a guy can have with that kind of equipment. –AJ, the girls still here?”

“Julie’s upstairs! I think our boy Jordan here promised her a ride…”

“Shit, I forgot about that! I’ll be right back!” Jordan all but ran up the stairs and they soon heard a door open and close. Joe was still staring at the other guys, feeling a bit crowded. There was some sort of joke here, only he didn’t get it. Why would they even want to… Was this some sort of test? Were they just pulling his leg to see whether or not he would crack under pressure? Well, if so, they picked the perfect opportunity, because his defenses were slowly crumbling, due to the alcohol and the enormous pressure he’d been under for so long.

Donnie stretched out his hand towards Joe, his face just one big smile.

“Come on, Spit-take! You’ll enjoy the hell out of this!”

I am going to regret this, Joe thought to himself as he stared at the offered hand. I am gonna regret this, oh, I am so gonna regret this… And then he reached out and took Donnie’s hand. The other guys gave them room and Donnie took Joe with him to yet another room. A big room! With a big bed! Jon, being the last one in, closed the door behind him, leaving Joe in a room with three other guys.

“Danny, get the drapes! You never know these days!”

Danny went over to the window and pulled the drapes shut, before returning to the others. There was something in the way he moved that felt different to Joe, somehow.

“Alright, Joey-Joe, here’s how it’s gonna be: you’re gonna do exactly what we tell you to do, no questions asked, and you’re gonna keep what happens here tonight a secret that you will take with you to the afterlife!”

“If we, some day in the future, decide that we want to make you one of us, you will not receive any form of special treatment simply because of this. You will go through what every pledge has to go through to become a member of Pi Kappa Alpha.”

“But right now, we just want you to relax and enjoy yourself! And you can start by taking off your pants!”


	7. Chapter 7

There really was only one way he could reply to that, wasn’t there?

“Why?”

“Because I said so, that’s why!”

“Look, if it’ll make you feel any better, I’ll go first!”

Joe thought desperately of something to say, but his brain refused to co-operate with him. He knew he had brain cells, he used them on a daily basis, but at the moment, they seemed to be hiding somewhere. And so, he had no idea what to say or how to react. *It* was still interested, though. Maybe the brain cells had moved south for some reason. His face was still burning up, and his whole body was shaking, but before he could make any kind of move, Donnie took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, and then pulled down his pants, kicking them under the bed.

Joe had to bite his tongue to keep from making any inappropriate sounds. This was getting out of hand. And out was exactly where he was supposed to be going. Far away from this place. Just leave! Leave, now, and never look back, and… He tried desperately to make his legs move, but they were frozen to the spot. Donnie was one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen. And right now, that attractive guy was standing in the room, completely naked!

Ok, not completely naked, the dude still had his shoes and socks on and that just made this whole thing seem even more surreal. Joe really wasn’t looking at his naked body, though. He absolutely wasn’t looking at all.

“Good idea, D!” Danny said and if Joe had been a religious man, he would have prayed to any deity that he knew to save him from any further embarrassment, because now, it was Danny, taking off his clothes and fuck, but that guy was just all kinds of hot. And naked! And Joe was absolutely not looking at his crotch.

“See? We all have’em, Joe, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s only natural to enjoy it once in a while!”

Which, of course, was easy for him to say, he had never been called a freak, or a monster. He didn’t have to live with six feet high walls around him twenty four hours a day to keep him from feeling… anything, really. But they couldn’t know what that was like, because they had never been through what he had. They were all normal! Didn’t they understand the difference?

He had no choice, he had to show them, he had to let them know… With his hands still shaking, he pulled down his pants and underwear, hoping that this would put an end to it all. Hopefully, they wouldn’t laugh too much. It was almost ridiculous how good it felt to let… *it* out. Before, when something like this had happened, he just locked himself in a bathroom or a closet or whatever hiding place he could find and willed it away, hearing Celie’s voice in his head, seeing the look of horror in her eyes, until *it* went down. It left him sweaty and shaky for a while, but it had always worked.

He couldn’t even remember what Celie looked like at the moment.

There was a strangled noise coming from Jon that he didn’t quite understand and Danny actually gasped.

“Holy fuck, dude!”

“That’s a… mighty impressive piece of equipment you have there, Spit-take! I didn’t know they made three-legged pants!”

“Seriously, dude, what the fuck? If I were you, I’d fucking worship that thing at least twice a day! Is it that whole ‘my body is a temple-not an amusement park’-kind of bullshit? Because I’m not buying any ‘saving myself for marriage’ either, no teenage boy has ever gone a full day without spanking the monkey!”

It wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting. No harsh words, no laughter… And suddenly, it just came rushing out, what happened with Celie, how she told everyone, how he chose to ignore *it* whenever those kind of feelings came over him.

“Jesus H Christ, you need help, dude!”

“Look, getting shot down is never easy but… -Jon, wipe your fucking mouth, you’re drooling all over the floor!”

Joe looked over at Jon as the name was mentioned and found that Jon was, quite literally, staring at him with a look of wanton hunger in his eyes. No one, for as long as he had been on this earth, had ever looked at him like that before. It was a bit unnerving, to be honest, Joe wasn’t sure how to deal with that kind of attention.

“We did say we would give him a helping hand, right?” Jon smiled innocently at the others. “I’m gonna give him a helping hand!” He walked over to Joe, who was still shaking, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Now, Joe, I need you to do something for me… It’s not gonna be easy, but just try it this once, ok? I want you… to relax!”

Joe actually laughed at that. How the hell did you relax in a situation like this?

“He’s right, Joe!” Danny said, his voice sounding so much softer now, and Joe realized that being like this, the four of them, naked, in a room together, drapes shut, music coming from downstairs… It was intimate on a level that he had never experienced before. But that didn’t mean that it was easy for him to relax. He was wound up so tight that the slightest touch right now could break him.

“I’m gonna show you a few simple moves, and I want you to do exactly as I do, ok? Just start by taking a deep breath… You have nothing to fear in this room, we’re here to help you, that’s all. Take another deep breath… Good! Now, I’m gonna place my hand on your stomach…”

Joe actually forgot about being nervous and on edge when he heard that, because he couldn’t really figure out what that had to do with anything. Jon simply sighed, and put his hand flat on Joe’s stomach, just above the navel.

“Good, now I’m just gonna leave it there for a few minutes. We’re gonna try something really fun! Give me your right hand!”

His hands were still trembling, but Joe did as he was told anyway. It was kinda hard to refuse, and a part of him… a rather big part of him, was curious as to what would happen next.

That became obvious not two seconds later, when Jon took the hand he held and placed it on his own stomach.

“See? So far-so good, right? Now, follow my lead…”

The hand resting on Joe’s stomach suddenly moved. Not much, just a fraction or so, but it definitely moved, and it pressed down a bit. Joe swallowed and tried to look over at Danny and Donnie to see what they thought about all of this, but he couldn’t move his eyes away from Jon. He was afraid he might miss something if he tried. He moved his own hand, and pressed down a bit, the way Jon had and got a nod and a small smile in return.

And then, the hand on his stomach started moving. Downwards! Towards… *it*! Joe felt his heart beating furiously in his chest and he was getting a bit sweaty. The hand stopped, however, just above his groin, and Joe realized that Jon was waiting for him to do the same. Slowly, very, very slowly, he moved his hand down, just like Jon had done, and then stopped. He almost drew a sigh of relief, when Jon leaned forward a bit and whispered:

“And now for the big finish…”

And next thing he knew, Joe had someone else’s hand on his dick and his entire brain exploded. He had not been prepared for his body to react the way it did. He had not been prepared for the massive sensory overload and he most certainly had not been prepared for the sound that escaped his lips. There was a hand, holding his dick. Jon’s hand! Not even doing anything, just holding it, gently, in his hand, but it was enough to cause Joe’s entire body to shake like a leaf in the wind and there was something running down his face that he couldn’t figure out if it was a drop of sweat or a tear drop.

“Oh, sweetheart”, he heard Jon’s voice in his ear, but it was muted, thanks to the vicious drumming in his head. “Just go ahead, sweetheart, just let go, I’ve got you, it’s ok, just let it go…”

So he did! Someone shouted nearby, but the thought that it might be himself never fully entered Joe’s brain. He was dying, his entire body felt like it was coming apart and there was nothing he could do but hold on, and it never stopped. It felt like it went on forever and not even in a million years, could Joe have imagined ever feeling like this.

For a brief moment, he thought he saw stars!

He wasn’t altogether sure if he was standing up or not, his legs weren’t exactly working, but there was softness under his head and a soft smell of laundry detergent, and he guessed that he was lying on a bed. Technically, the only thing his brain managed to provide him with was ‘bed’, and a surprising amount of giddiness. He felt like giggling. So he did.

“…wow…”

“That was beautiful!” a voice said, close by and he grinned at the voice. Holy fuck, what the hell had just happened? He wanted to ask, but the only thing he could think of to say was another:

“…wow…”

“And to think, we’re just getting started…”


	8. Chapter 8

Joe blinked a few times. He’d had some weird awakenings in the past, and some really embarrassing mornings with ruined sheets that he desperately tried to hide from his mother, but never, in all his years, had he experienced something like that. He felt lightheaded and his entire body was tingling.

He wanted more!

“You ok, sweetheart?”

It felt odd, having someone that wasn’t family call him sweetheart, but it felt really nice at the same time. He nodded his head, his grin never once leaving his face, and his eyes, wide open and mesmerized, moved over to Jon, who was sitting on the bed, right beside him, licking his fingers clean. There was something so disturbingly erotic about that, because Joe suddenly realized that Jon was licking Joe’s cum off his fingers. And he didn’t have enough brain cells in working order to grasp that just yet.

“Give it a few minutes to rest and then, I’m gonna teach you something else.”

Again?! A few minutes?! Joe wasn’t sure that he would be able to get it up again, not after the intense release he just had. It felt like he was seeing the whole world differently, and he wanted to explore every single part of it. But he was exhausted! There was no way, at least not tonight.

“I do believe the boy is re-born!” Donnie said. He was lazily stroking his dick, like it was the most natural thing in the world. –Jonny! Show him your other talents!”

“Shut up, D, and pay attention, you might learn something! –Joe… You with me, sweetheart?”

Of course he was. Watching Danny and Donnie touching themselves like that was doing something remarkable to his previously exhausted body and he could literally feel… *it* get interested again.

“Yeah… I’m with you!”

“Good! Now, you kinda ruined my fun, going off like that before we could start properly, but fuck, seeing you shoot was seriously hot. So I’m willing to forgive you!” He ended that statement with a teasing smirk, and Joe’s brain couldn’t contribute with any more than a:

“Thank you!” because he was a polite young man, if nothing else. And Jon was a very good teacher.

“Now, I want you to touch yourself… not a full on jerkoff session, just… hold it in your hand. –Guys! I might need the two of you for this!”

What followed was probably one of the most surreal experiences in Joe’s life. He had, obviously held himself before, but only in situations where it was required, never for his own sexual pleasure. And now, after what could only be defined as a mind-blowing orgasm at the hands of another man, he was about to do just that.

“Upstairs as sensitive as downstairs?” Jon suddenly asked and Joe opened his mouth to ask what that meant, when Danny said: 

“Let’s find out!” He sat down on the other side of the bed, reached out with his hand and gently tweaked Joe’s left nipple. It made Joe’s head buzz even louder than it did before and a surprised gasp left his lips before he could stop it. He could feel *it* twitch with interest once again.

Danny smiled that big smile of his.

“I would say so, yeah! I just need to try the other one!”

He leaned over a bit and used his left hand to give Joe’s right nipple the same treatment, causing the younger man beneath him to bite his lip as hard as he possibly could to keep from making any more embarrassing noises.

Donnie had moved to stand behind Jon, his hands resting on his friend’s shoulders as they watched Danny play with Joe’s nipples. A part of Joe felt like he was on display, like he existed solely for the amusement of these three guys, and the rest of him was amazed that he was able to actually form an intelligible thought in his head at this particular moment.

He felt his hands move, almost on instinct, and from experiences in the past, he knew what they wanted to do. Before, when that had happened, he had forced himself to think about something else, or just sat on his hands until the itch went away, or something to that effect. But he was powerless, completely at the hands of the Pi Kappa Alpha leaders, and he had no way of stopping himself.

“Just do what feels natural, sweetheart!” he heard Jon’s voice. “Try it out, see what feels good!”

And just like that, his dick was in his hand. It caught him completely off guard, the feelings that crashed over him, and a noise, sounding suspiciously like a mix between a gasp and a whimper, made its way past his lips, no matter how hard he tried to bite down. As if his hand already knew what to do, it started moving, up and down his dick, slowly, tentatively, and then, he gave a little squeeze.

How was it possible that something that had always been a curse, now felt like a blessing? It was like he was only now getting to know his own body, and he loved every new thing he found out. His hand seemed to fit perfectly around his dick, like it was meant to be there.

And then Danny surprised him once again, but leaning down further, capturing Joe’s nipple between his lips. Joe opened up his mouth to let out a great big:

“Oh, fuck….”

His hand started moving faster, going strictly on animal instinct because he had no brain cells left, and he was only dimly aware that he arched his back, that he was, in fact, moving around on the bed. Danny seemed fascinated with his nipples, like a kid with a new toy, and he alternated between licking and sucking them, occasionally biting slightly to see what reaction it would bring. Joe was lost in all these newfound feelings and sensations, the words and noises leaving his mouth making no sense to anyone, and someone were moaning, right next to him, but his eyes were closed and he was afraid to open them.

It didn’t take long. It was just too much as once and his hands had a life of their own, one rapidly stroking his dick and the other one buried in Danny’s hair. He had no idea if he was trying to urge the guy on, or keep him still, it was just a way for him to keep from falling. There wasn’t a lot of hair to actually hold on to, but Joe’s hand still held on, and Danny gave his nipple another bite.

He cried out when he came this time, he was sure of it, loud and clear as he exploded in his hand. That was his own doing! Him! He did that! To himself! And fuck, that felt so fucking good! He could not even even imagine what the rest of the night would be like.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t think I can survive any more of this!” Joe finally said, after catching his breath.

“Oh, you will!” Donnie said, with confidence. “Trust me!”

“Not only that, you’ll be coming back for more!” Danny added, looking mighty pleased with himself. Joe looked from one to the other. They were probably right. There was no way that he would ever be able to stay away. Not now! He was awake, for the first time in his life and it was because of these guys. No power on earth could keep him from coming back.

“Just enjoy yourself for now, sweetheart. Tonight is all about you!”

There was something in the way he said that, though, that made Joe’s brain wake up for a brief moment. He understood the implications of that. Well, to be honest, he wasn’t sure he understood exactly, but he had a feeling what it meant. They were all about pleasing him right now.

If he were to come back… and they all knew he would come back… it would be about him pleasing them… Nothing in this world was for free!

His hesitation must have been written all over his face, because Jon suddenly moved a bit closer, looking so concerned as he said:

“What’s wrong?”

“This! It’s all so… new!” Joe confessed, slightly embarrassed. These three guys had made him do things he had never done before. And he was hooked now. It was almost scary, how quickly he could become addicted to something like this.

But it wasn’t just the feelings of their hands on him… It was his own hands that had performed the magic. No way would he be able to stop himself from doing this again. He couldn’t even remember what made him turn away from it in the first place.

“I understand; it must be overwhelming! You’ve had quite the eye-opener tonight. If you feel like you need to stop, we would understand. It’s a lot to take in, especially in your case, but we won’t hold it against you.”

“Absolutely not! We like you, Spit-take! We want you to feel comfortable around us. So if, at any given moment, you start feeling uncomfortable or that we’re moving too fast, you have to tell us.”

“We want to help you, Joey-Joe! We wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t think it would make you feel better about yourself.”

Oh, he understood that! And he loved them for it. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to see them around campus without blushing like a fucking virgin, though. He had felt their hands on his body. He had seen them naked, for crying out loud. And his monster of a dick… No, he corrected himself, it wasn’t a monster, it was a blessing.

“Now, I know it’s getting late, but there is one more thing I think we need to try before we let you go back to your dorm.”

“Ok!” Joe said, quickly. He didn’t even care what it was they were going to do. Everything so far had felt so good, he doubted that they would do anything that would hurt him or upset him in any way. He felt his dick move. He was so ready for this!

“Look at him, so eager… I can’t wait to play some games with you, Joey-Joe! There are things I could teach you that will knock your entire world upside down.”

“Easy there, Anal Invader, the boy is new to all of this!” Donnie admonished, but he was grinning while he said it, and Joe felt his entire body flush. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what a nickname such as the Anal Invader meant, but it was the way Danny had said ‘games’… the way his eyes had moved over Joe’s body, not even hiding it… Joe felt another twinge of interest in his cock. His world had already been turned upside down, what could Danny possibly do? But he was dying to find out!

“I wanna suck your cock, Joe!” Jon said.

Someone made a really embarrassing noise, and Joe realized that it was him. Donnie snickered and said something to Jon that Joe couldn’t hear, but Jon nodded, so he must have thought it was a good idea. And honestly, Jon sucking his dick? Yeah, that sounded like one of the best ideas that anyone had ever had, in the history of great ideas.

Where he got the courage, he didn’t know. But before his brain could stop him, he opened his mouth and said:

“You think you can take me?”

“Oh, snap!”

“That sounds like a challenge, dude!” Donnie said and Jon simply raised an eyebrow, as if he was just impressed that Joe actually said that. And then, he climbed up on the bed, sitting down between Joe’s legs, making himself comfortable.

“Let’s find out!” he said and relaxed his jaw. Joe had just enough time to catch his breath before Jon swooped down, wrapping his lips around Joe’s massive member.

“Fuuuuuuuck”, was about the only thing that Joe managed to say as Jon started sucking. Now, he might not have had any experience in this department, but he had heard people talk, he had heard his friends compare their girlfriend’s techniques, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was getting a blowjob from someone who knew exactly what he was doing.

And then, Danny’s voice was in his ear.

“Jonny doesn’t have a gag reflex!” he whispered. “He could probably deep-throat you, if he wanted to!”

Joe knew perfectly well what deep-throat was. Contrary to popular beliefs, he wasn’t a fool. Just because he was a freak and a virgin, didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to read. Or watch TV. He just never imagine that any of those things that he saw and read about, would ever happen to him.

Boy, was he wrong!

He wanted it to last, this time, however, so he forced himself to think about something else, something that had nothing to do with the warm, wet mouth currently sucking his hard dick. He did notice that Jon’s expert movements were getting a bit erratic, though, and then, Jon started moaning around his cock, the vibrations sending Joe’s entire body into chock.

Suddenly, the mouth was gone from his cock, replaced with a hand, and he heard Jon moaning loudly. Opening his eyes, he saw Jon, still between his legs, his eyes closed as he panted:

“Fuck, D, don’t stop… oh fuck, yeah, baby…”

Because Donnie, Joe realized, his face burning, was doing something behind Jon that apparently had the young man shaking all over. It was impossible for Joe to see exactly what Donnie was doing; he couldn’t really see his face and… oh… OH!  
Damn it, even *that* made him excited. Would they do… *that* to him?! Why would anyone…

Donnie looked up for a second and winked at Joe when he saw him staring. He licked his lips.

“Hey, Jon, how many fingers am I holding up?” And he went back down behind Jon and did something that had Jon groan and push his ass back at Donnie. Joe felt movement on the bed and saw Danny move down to where Jon was kneeling. He didn’t even ask if Jon wanted assistance, he just moved his head down, stuck out his tongue and started licking the head of Joe’s cock, with Jon’s hand still moving rapidly up and down.

Joe was just about ready to explode, when Jon suddenly joined Danny in licking and sucking his cock. And someone, he had no idea who, slipped a hand under his moving pelvis to tease his hole. This new sensation sent him tumbling down the abyss, shooting his cum all over Danny and Jon’s faces and not caring one bit.

He was still riding the waves when he heard Jon cry out his release, Donnie not 30 seconds later.


	10. Chapter 10

Joe woke up in his own bed. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was, and a few more to try and figure out how he got to be here.

He barely remembered leaving the frat house. He remembered, vividly, the feeling in his gut when Danny asked him to come again… The way he’d said that…. “Thanks for coming! Please, come again… soon!” A shudder moved through his body as he remembered walking home, knowing that even though the world was the same, it was still different. He remembered hearing Nick snore, even before he unlocked the door, and he remembered the twitch in his cock as he thought about what had happened.

Was there any way he could blame this on the punch? He’d been drinking last night, but not enough to call himself drunk. No, he had been very aware of the things that happened in that room. The way they had touched him, and sucked him… The way they had opened his eyes to a whole new world.

He had to go back! He just had to be with them again. There was so much they could teach him. Hell, Danny had promised to teach him things…

Danny…

He smiled to himself. Danny… Donnie… Jon…

He would love them forever for what they had done.

They might expect something in return next time, though, he thought as he sat up in bed, yawning and stretching to wake up properly. All those things they had done to him… They would expect him to do the same to them, wouldn’t they? So, would he be able to actually do that? Touch them the way they had touched him?

He remembered the feeling as Jon sucked his dick, taking it all the way down to the root, before Donnie started doing things to him, making him lose focus…

His dick seemed very interested in the vivid images and Joe bit his lip. A quick one before class, perhaps? A quick look to the left told him that Nick was still sleeping and he got up, as quietly as possible, and sneaked off to the bathroom.

Nick was awake when he came back, and there was a look in his eyes that was hard to read.

“So… How was the party?”

It was all too new and Joe had no way of stopping himself from going bright red. Furious with himself and his burning face, he turned his back on Nick and started putting on more clothes.

“It was just a party!” he said, hoping that the tremor in his voice would go unnoticed. “Drinking, dancing, we played a few games… No animals were sacrificed, no weird blood rituals… Just a party!”

He kept his back turned, forcing himself to think about icebergs and his professor in Ancient History and every single horrific thing he had ever seen, to make the blushing go away.

But, by some unknown miracle, Nick seemed oblivious to his plight.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

Joe took a deep breath, not yet ready to turn around and face his roommate.

“Ok, fine, I’m jealous, ok? First day here and you become best buds with the Pi Kappa Alpha! Shit like that does not happen to anyone! Least of all me!”

Oh, so that was the problem! Joe tried not to heave a sigh of relief as he turned around. He could do this, he knew he had to.

“You have nothing to be jealous of, trust me! It was just a party. Yeah, it was fun, but it was like… any other party. They didn’t even show me the pool.”

That was a flat out lie! They had shown him the pool. They had talked about having pool parties and said that he could ‘consider himself invited’. Of course, that was before the incident that transformed the evening completely, and now, the thought of a pool party had suddenly taken on some epic proportions. 

Nick didn’t give up, though. As soon as they met up after class, he took Joe outside to sit down with him, Brian and Kevin, and tell them absolutely everything, leaving out no details.

By then, he’d thought up a good enough story to keep them satisfied, though, so he told them about the pretty girls he’d seen, the punch and spinning the bottle, the snacks and the music and Jon’s pathetic excuse for a Harley. He talked about Jordan disappearing upstairs with one of the sorority girls and he spun quite the tale about Jon and Donnie’s kiss.

To be quite honest, he felt really pleased with himself when he had reached the end of the story. The other three had been listening intently, and they appeared to be both satisfied and a bit disappointed with the event.

“And there was nothing out of the ordinary?”

“Nothing that I could see! They did mention a dungeon….”

He laughed at their faces and told them that part was a joke.

“Unless…” Brian suddenly said, his eyes bright. “Unless there actually was something crazy going on, and you’ve been sworn to secrecy, like all the others.”

“You say the whole dungeon thing was a joke, but how can we believe that? We only have your word, right?”

They would never be satisfied, apparently. No matter what he told them, they would still think he was covering something up. Some huge secret that no one was supposed to know about.

And he was! He absolutely was, but they would have to cut off his balls and serve them up to him, deep fried, before he revealed anything about what had happened in that room.

“Are you going back?” Kevin asked, after a few moments of silence. Joe thought about how to best answer this one, without his friends becoming even more suspicious, when there was a voice behind him.

“Yo, Spit-take!”

Donnie! Instantly red, Joe prayed that the other three did not notice the sudden change as he whirled around and saw Donnie and Jon coming towards him.

Be cool, a voice inside him cried out. Be cool, just act aloof, do not fuck this up!

“Hey, guys!” he said, already feeling certain parts of his body respond to the sight of his two friends… his two lovers, for crying out loud. And that only made him blush even more. “What’s up?”

“Might we have a word with you, sweetheart? In private!”


	11. Chapter 11

Joe went from red to white in two seconds flat. Holy shit, had he done something wrong? He hadn’t mentioned a single thing about what happened at the party. Ok, maybe a few minor details, but nothing that would make Donnie and Jon look so serious… 

Right?!

He could feel Nick and the others stare at him, apprehension and confusion written all over their faces. Jon’s ‘sweetheart’ had not gone by unnoticed and Joe could literally see the gears in their heads working hard. What he really wanted to do was get up and walk away. What his friends wanted, was probably that Joe would tell Jon and Donnie that he couldn’t go, so that the pair would leave and Nick could start asking even more questions. But he couldn’t say no! He couldn’t refuse Pi Kappa Alpha. Not after what they had done for him. He owed them everything! If they wanted to bash his head in for some reason, it was their prerogative. He had put his life, and his body, in the hands of these young men, and they had done nothing but treat him with respect, and even affection. How do you turn that down?

You don’t!

“Sure!” He got up, a bit clumsy, his glass tipping over when he tried to reach for it. Feeling even more nervous than he did the night before, he gave Nick a desperate look, praying for assistance. But before Nick could even make a move, Donnie’s hand was on Joe’s shoulder, leading him away from his friends. Jon walked on Joe’s other side, as if making sure that he couldn’t escape.

“We have something we need to discuss with you, Spit-take!” Donnie said, his face stone cold and serious. Joe, his heart thumping madly in his chest, had no idea what to say.

“I haven’t said a word, honest, not to anyone”, Joe blurted out. “Ok, yeah, I told them that there had been food and drinks and dancing and that we played Spin the bottle, but I swear, I never…”

“Joe! Either shut up, or I will find something to shut you up with!”

Joe shut up!

“Me and the guys really enjoyed having you over yesterday”, Donnie said, as they kept on walking. Joe noticed that they were headed for the library and his heart started thumping again. “And I have this feeling that you might have enjoyed it as well, maybe even more, am I right?”

He couldn’t really lie about that, could he? They had all seem him react, lying would be pointless.

“Yes! Very much so!” he agreed, as they entered the library. Jon quickly scanned the area and nodded his head towards an open door. Donnie steered Joe towards the room, which turned out to be nothing more than an ordinary study room, with some chairs, some desks and a big pile of books lying on a shelf by the window. As Donnie took Joe to the front of the room, Jon closed the door, shut the blinds and then went over to the window.

“Clear!” he said, finally and Donnie nodded.

“Now, while I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself yesterday, there is one thing that I find somewhat disappointing!”

There was nothing that Joe feared more than to be a disappointment, especially, he realized, to these guys.

“What’s that?” he asked, and next thing he knew, Donnie had lifted him up so that he was sitting on one of the desks, legs dangling. Donnie smiled, a seriously wicked grin, and told him:

“I never got a taste!”

Joe was about to utter the thoroughly confused phrase: “Taste of ‘what’?”, when Donnie answered the unspoken question by simply going down on his knees in front of Joe and started opening his pants.

“It just wasn’t fair!” he said, conversationally, as he popped open one button after the other. ”Jon got to suck that big fucking dick of yours! Even Danny got a taste! Me? What did I get?”

“My ass!” Jon pointed out, snickering by the window.

“And while I do love Jon’s ass”, Donnie went on, as he worked his hand inside Joe’s pants to grasp his cock, “I figured I should get to see what all the fuss was about! So you’re gonna sit there, like a good boy, Jon’s gonna keep a look-out and I’m gonna suck your dick. That sound fair to you?”

Joe wanted to say… something, but there was a hand around his dick, and the words got stuck in his throat. So he nodded.

And then, before he knew what he was doing, words started tumbling out again:

“Only if you let me return the favor some time!”

Donnie looked up at him and grinned.

“Oh, you can count on that, kid!” he said, taking out Joe’s massive dick, and Joe thanked whatever god there was that he’d been going commando today. If this was life’s way of re-paying him for everything he had to put up with growing up? If this was just dumb fucking luck finally coming his way? Well, who was he to disagree, like the song said!

“Holy shit, dude, this thing is a fucking monster!” Donnie muttered, but his eyes showed how impressed he was. “Well, fuck, I always did love a challenge!”

Joe had to grip the edges of the table when Donnie started sucking him. Damn, he was really going to town on that thing, and while he might not be able to take it all, like Jon had, he sure did a fine job trying. It felt… absolutely amazing. And the knowledge that anyone, at any given time, could come in through the door, or see them through the window, made Joe’s heart beat faster in both terror and excitement. He absolutely did not want anyone walking in, seeing this. He absolutely did not want…

“Oh, shit”, he gasped, when he realized what he was really thinking. “I’m an exhibitionist!”

Because of course he wanted people seeing this! He had one of the leaders of Pi Kappa Alpha on his knees. If Nick knew about this, his head would explode. In his mind, Joe pictured a whole bunch of people standing in the doorway, looking at them and he moaned. Fuck, they would all be so jealous…

He didn’t last long! Not three minutes later, he cried out, not giving a flying fuck who might have heard him, and shot his load down Donnie’s throat. Donnie was good at what he was doing, the images in his head was too exciting, he was a seventeen year old kid, for crying out loud, he wasn’t supposed to last longer than a minute!

“We’re gonna have so much fun with you, sweetheart!” Jon said as Joe tried catching his breath. “We have some things to attend to tonight, but I want you to come over tomorrow afternoon. Think you can do that?”

Joe was still gasping for air, staring down at Donnie, who was licking his lips like a well fed cat. Tomorrow? Fun? Yeah, sure, no problem! His brain managed to form the proper response:

“…ok…”

“Good!” Jon looked over at Donnie, too, and smiled at him. “You need me to take care of that, baby?”

It wasn’t until now that Joe realized that Donnie was slowly rocking back and forth, one of his hands squeezing his erection through his pants. A quick pang of guilt hit him, and a voice told him that he really should have been the one to offer assistance, after receiving such a tremendous blow job, but Jon had beaten him to it.

Jon looked over at Joe, a challenge of his own in his eyes.

“You wanna stay and watch?”


	12. Chapter 12

Of course he wanted to stay and watch. To even ask such a question! But it wasn’t a question about whether or not he wanted to, it was about whether or not he ‘could’! He had a feeling that if he stayed, he would be late for class, and he would have to come up with an explanation for his absence and Nick and the others would never leave him alone. Nick would be on his ass like flies on honey, demanding answers. It wasn’t worth it. He should leave!

“Yeah!” he said. “Fuck yeah!”

Jon seemed pleased with his answer, wasting no time in removing his pants and pulling up his shirt. Donnie was literally shaking by now, almost fumbling with his own trousers in his urgency to get naked. Joe barely had time to count to ten before Donnie had Jon bent over the desk right next to the one Joe was sitting on, pushing himself inside the other boy with a hard thrust, making Jon hiss.

Joe felt his mouth go dry as he watched them. There was something in the way they moved together, the way they found their rhythm so flawlessly, that made him realize that this wasn’t the first time they were together like this. And in a flash, he remembered hearing Jon tell Donnie not to forget that he was taken. Joe had assumed, naturally, that it meant that Donnie had a girlfriend, but now…

“…oh, fuck… oh, baby, I love you so much…”

Joe bit his lip until he could taste blood in his mouth. They were a couple! Of course they were a couple, it all made sense now. And then again, none of it made sense. If you were with someone… if you loved someone… why had Jon done what he did with Joe last night? Donnie had not only watched it happen, he had been involved as well. So they obviously had no problem seeing the one they loved with someone else.

There was nothing slow and gentle about them, though, it was obvious that this was just to help Donnie take the edge off. They were grunting within minutes and Donnie fucked Jon like a man possessed, quick, hard stabs that made the desk move. Joe didn’t even think, he just jumped down and grabbed a hold of the desk to keep it in place. Their moaning and grunting were loud enough, if people heard furniture being moved around; they might come in to investigate. Plus, in his current position, he got a really good look, up-close and personal, not three minutes later, of Jon’s face as Donnie came inside him. It was like watching a religious man having a revelation.

He loved it! Joe could tell that he absolutely loved it. And then, everything happened in two seconds flat. Jon looked up, their eyes met and then, Joe had a hand around his neck and he was being pulled towards Jon’s face. Joe barely had time to think ‘holy shit’, before Jon’s lips were on his in a passionate kiss.

He hadn’t been in college more than a week… There was no way he would survive three years! A startled moan went from his mouth straight into Jon’s. Somehow, Jon’s tongue ended up in his mouth and Joe’s brain threatened to have a complete meltdown. Jon was kissing him! Jon was kissing him, while getting fucked by Donnie. Jon Knight was kissing him while getting fucked in the ass by Donnie Wahlberg and Joe knew his life would never be the same, ever again.

And he thanked whatever lucky star it was that had brought him this.

Jon refused to let go of him, keeping one hand around Joe’s neck, kissing him, as he was jerking his own cock. Joe had to let go of the desk to be able to wrap his arms around Jon’s neck and kiss him back. This was something he was good at, he knew that much. This, at least, was something he had done before. He knew kissing, he had done his fair share of kissing… Elsie had made sure of that! They’d had some seriously heavy make out-sessions before… well, that thing happened and she told the entire town that he was a freak.

Part of him shook slightly at the memory, but he silenced it quickly. Seemed silly to ponder over something like that when he was busy thrusting his tongue down Jon’s throat.

He swallowed Jon's cries when he came!

They were all smiling a minute or so later, when they were catching their breaths and Jon put his shirt back on and then pulled Joe close to give him a half-hug.

“You are going to be a handful, I can tell you that right now!” he said, smiling. Donnie finished putting on his pants and checked the clock on the wall.

“Alright, gents, time to get back to the real world! –I guess I don’t have to tell you to keep your pretty mouth shut about this, right, Spit-take?”

“Who’d believe me?” Joe said, shaking his head. “I’m not even sure that *I* believe it!”

Donnie chuckled.

“You better believe it, because we’re not done with you! Not by a long shot!”

Jon pulled up his pants and nodded, agreeing with Donnie.

“Ok, sweetheart, back to class! And dream of us all tonight! So you’ll come by tomorrow afternoon? Around… three?”

“Absolutely!” Joe said, not even giving himself a second to think it over. Jon and Donnie shared a look and Donnie nodded.

“Good! Ok, get out of here!” He reached out to smack Joe’s ass as he passed him, causing the teenager to jump a bit.

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart!”

And just like that, Joe was dismissed. He knew when his presence was no longer needed, and he could tell that Jon and Donnie wanted a moment alone, before returning to ‘the real world’ as Donnie had called it. His face was burning as he walked through the library, it felt as though every single person knew what he had done, like they could see it on him. He discreetly made sure that his pants was properly buttoned up and walked away as fast as he could, without making it look suspicious.

Just as he had suspected, Nick attacked him with questions as soon as he had the opportunity. What had happened? What did they want? What’s with the ‘sweetheart’ business? What had Joe gotten himself mixed up in?

Joe took a few calming breaths to calm his nerves, as much for Nick’s benefit as his own.

“They wanted me to come back for a visit. Nothing more than that! And trust me, Jon calls everybody ‘sweetheart’. He’s a really friendly guy, that’s all!”

‘Really friendly’… with kind eyes and a handsome smile and hands that knew exactly what buttons to push and lips that were made to suck his cock and…

“Dude, you’re blushing!”

“What? Bullshit, I am not!” But he could feel his face burning and he was painfully aware that thinking of Jon was a sure way of making his dick interested. Damn it, he should know better, but the images in his head were too vivid to ignore.

“What the hell, dude, are you in love with him or something?!”

Of course he wasn’t. But how could he possibly explain to Nick how he felt, when he, himself, didn’t know for sure? He loved Jon, he really did, he loved all of them, but explaining that to a down-to-earth guy like Nick?

Maybe, sometimes, it was just easier to tell a small lie to hide a big truth. Like in this case.

Making it look like Nick had stumbled on something big, he turned around and kept his eyes to the floor. Let Nick make of that what he will, he thought.

“He’s a nice guy, that’s all!” he said, keeping his voice low. “Everyone likes him, he is very easy to like!”

Nick didn’t ask any more questions. In fact, he didn’t say a word. He walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Joe took a deep, shuddering breath. Perhaps it was for the best, if Nick thought that Joe was simply suffering from a childish crush on a hot, older guy, because the truth would probably kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! Sexy times between brothers coming up!

Nick kept up the silent treatment all through the day, and the night that followed. He did say ‘morning’, when Joe woke up, but that was about it. Joe didn’t really mind the silence, what he did mind was the agonizing thought that Nick might have a problem with him having feelings for Jon. Not that Nick had ever struck Joe as the homophobic type, but how could he possibly know for sure?

It got even worse when he saw Nick with Brian and Kevin, whispering about something. Joe refused to believe that they were whispering about him, but it was pretty hard to ignore the way Brian suddenly looked up and saw him. He nudged Nick and the whispering stopped. It was nothing that concerned him, though, Joe was certain of it, so he simply waved and walked the other way.

But it did make him wonder.

He was way too excited about going back to the frat house to be bothered by it, though. He was so excited, in fact, that he went there half an hour earlier than expected. It was weird, how different the house looked, drenched in sunlight. When he was there at night, the whole building seemed creepy in a way, but looking at it in the daylight? It was just a big house! With a balcony! And a big pool! Nothing to fret about.

He could feel his heart beating faster as he knocked on the door.

Nobody opened! But Joe figured that since he was invited, he could just let himself in. Even though his heart thumped away nervously as he gently pushed the door open.

He knew his way around by now, and he took a quick peak to see if he found anyone that could tell him where the guys were. But apart from AJ, who was busy watching TV, the place seemed oddly deserted.

“Hey, AJ!” Joe said, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the guy too much. AJ raised a hand and waved, but didn’t take his eyes away from the screen. He was watching a car chase and that, apparently, was way more important than people talking to him.

Joe waited a few minutes, but that wave seemed to be the only form of acknowledgement he would get, so he gently cleared his throat and tried again.

“Where is everyone?”

AJ shrugged.

“No idea! Class, probably! Clay’s got football practice! Robbie’s down at the Shack with Mark! J’s upstairs with a migraine or some shit. Jon’s taking care of him. You should ask him!”

Joe’s heart did a funny fluttering thing as he turned and walked away. Man, he was just gonna pop in and say hey and apologize for being a bit early, it wasn’t like Jon was going to just throw him down on the bed and have his wicked way with him…

He paused for a minute, half way up the stairs and listened. Was that a moan?

That poor Jordan was probably in a lot of pain. It’s a good thing he had such a caring brother that took care of him. Joe smiled to himself, thinking about his own siblings and the rivalry that would occur between them… No matter what, though, they would stick by each other through thick and thin.

He stopped outside the closed door and knocked gently. There was no response, except for Jordan’s moans, and damn it, even that made Joe’s dick interested. Man, he was really twisted, getting turned on just by hearing someone moan. But he figured it was to be expected. His poor neglected dick hadn’t had any action in years, and now, suddenly, there was an all-you-could-eat-buffet right in front of him. No wonder it reacted to every single sound.

Even the sound of a guy in pain who was… moaning very differently to what Joe normally would associate with pain. He frowned a bit. Hell, if he didn’t know better, he would say that those weren’t sounds of pain at all.

Feeling slightly ridiculous for even thinking it, he knocked again and, still not getting an answer, opened the door.

For a few seconds, he wasn’t even sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. Because it didn’t make any sense. He *thought* he saw Jordan lying on the bed, completely naked, with Jon’s head bobbing up and down over his groin. He *thought* he saw Jon move up over Jordan’s body and give him a long kiss on the lips. He *thought* he saw Jon whisper something in Jordan’s ear, making Jordan nod, and then turn over to stand on his hands and knees.

He *thought* he saw it… but he couldn’t have!

He had no idea how long he’d been standing there. His brain refused to work with him. This wasn’t right, he thought, watching Jon touch Jordan like that. This was incest, you weren’t supposed to… well… do that! He was shocked to his very core, but the emotion he had expected, revulsion, had yet to present itself. Instead, he was filled with this morbid curiosity, wondering to himself just what it was that made a guy, any guy, want to… to…

His throat went dry as Jordan suddenly moaned in obvious pleasure as Jon moved his middle finger over his brother’s ass. Fuck, that sound was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. He swallowed thickly and tried to remember exactly why he was still standing in the doorway, staring at them, when he could just turn away and leave, and pretend it never happened.

“Come on in, Joe!”

Joe took a hesitant step inside. He didn’t even question how Jon knew he was standing there. He couldn’t recall Jon looking up once… How did he know?!

“Close the door!” Jon said, calm as you please, as if Joe hadn’t caught him, stark naked, blowing his own brother. Joe closed the door, too confused to even think about doing anything else. The fact that he felt something else at the moment, as well… Well, that was just too damn disturbing to think about.

“You’re early!” Jon pointed out, leaning forward to press a kiss on Jordan’s left cheek. They were probably teeth involved as well, because Joe could see Jordan flinch a bit.

“Yeah, I… I…” For the life of him, he couldn’t remember why he was here. He figured that the normal thing to do in this situation would be to look away, or say something or… something to that effect. Jon kept kissing and biting, eventually dragging his tongue over Jordan’s asshole, making his brother shudder and curse into the pillow he was currently biting down on.

Joe really didn’t want to find this arousing, but fuck, they looked so hot together, it was making him sweat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there be some serious lovin' of the naughty kind between two brothers in this one. Beware!

“Look, I might be new to all of this”, Joe said after a minute of silence, his voice trembling a bit, “but even I know that you’re not supposed to fuck your own brother!”

Jon didn’t even stop touching Jordan, he just sighed, as if this was a conversation he was already tired of having.

“Geez, if I had a nickel…” he muttered, gently blowing on his brother’s hole. “Get over here, sweetheart! Come here!”

Hesitantly, Joe walked over to the big bed and sat down. Without looking, his attention still on Jordan, Jon reached out his left arm and instantly found Joe’s fully grown erection. Joe sputtered out a weak ‘Hey!’ that ended in a very long syllable when Jon started squeezing his cock. Jon finally looked up, his eyes glazed over with lust and every single cell in Joe’s body responded to the heat in those eyes.

“And you’re not supposed to get hard from watching two brothers fucking each other”, Jon pointed out, massaging Joe’s hard cock, “And yet… Your monster is at full attention. Now come closer! You’ll need to know this!”

Joe scooted a bit closer, watching as Jon’s other hand teased Jordan’s asshole.

“If you’re gonna hang with us, you need to know a few basic rules. First of all; me and Jordan? We’ve been doing this for years, ever since we were kids. We’re not hurting anyone, we’re just loving each other! Nothing wrong with that, right?” Joe opened his mouth, but Jon kept on talking: “We were gonna tell you, at some point, but it might was well be sooner rather than later. Second of all; If you want to continue doing this, you’re gonna have to learn how to give, as well as get! Now, you’re a bit early, but I think that might actually work in our favor. Observe… You’ve heard about the prostate, right?”

Joe nodded, not really being able to take his eyes away from Jordan’s tight ass and the hand that was currently caressing it. Jon removed his hand from Joe’s huge erection and Joe immediately wanted it back. 

“You know where it is?”

Joe wasn’t entirely sure that his voice would be working, so he simply shook his head. Not really!

“Well… it might be good for you to know that a prostate isn´t actually a button inside the rectum...” He gently started circling the hole with his middle finger. “But something that´s close to the rectum wall that can be stimulated...” To prove his point, he gently started pushing his finger inside Jordan’s ass, making his brother moan. “Something you can´t feel out with your finger, other than the response of your partner...” He moved his finger a bit, slowly, as if waiting for a reaction. Jordan was panting and cursing a bit as Jon kept on and then, suddenly, he gave a cry and slammed a fist into his pillow. Jon raised an eyebrow at Joe, making sure he understood the lesson, and started working in another finger. “AND… that it´s not the one line between pleasurable and non-pleasurable anal sex! Anal sex can be very pleasurable for women too... –Right, J? Remember that girl… what was her name? Alice? Amelia?”

“Amanda!” Jordan gasped. Jon nodded.

“Right! That one! Now, she could teach you a thing or two about anal sex, because…”

Jordan gave a shout, as Jon apparently found the prostate again. Jon started moving his fingers, in and out, occasionally grazing by the point inside his brother that seemed to make Jordan want to shout. Joe was staring at them, his big eyes following every movement.

“But the one who is the king of all things anal, that’s Danny! You want it done properly; you go to the Anal Invader!”

“Fuck, Jon… could you… ah, fuck… just fuck me already…“

“In a minute, bro, hang on! –Now, Joe, this is important! You must always, always, make sure your partner is open and willing, and properly lubricated before doing any kind of penetration. That goes for men as well as women, sweetheart, remember that! Lube is your friend, never leave home without it! Understood?”

“Un…” Joe cleared his throat and tried again: “Understood!” Somehow, this was more intense than watching Donnie and Jon. This was supposed to be wrong... right? But it was seriously hot! And whereas Jon and Donnie had been rushed and passionate, like watching a tree catch on fire, this was just as passionate, but more like watching a beautiful sunrise.

Jon nodded, pleased with his answer, and Joe watched him work a third finger inside his brother. His mind was imploding with all this new information. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was something that all the guys at Pi Kappa Alpha did, or if it was just these guys. And how many knew about it? How many knew what he now knew, about Jon and Jordan’s… brotherly love?

“You ok, J?” Jon asked, his voice soft and Jordan nodded. Jon stroked his brother’s back soothingly with his free hand. “Just let me know, brother, whenever you’re ready…”

“Jon… please…”

Jon turned his head to look at Joe.

“What do you think? Should I tease him some more?”

Joe looked over at Jordan, watched his legs shaking, the desperation in his movements. Then he shook his head.

“Put him out of his misery!” he said. Jon smiled. It was obvious that he was putting on a brave face, trying to make it look like he had incredible self-restraint and control over his urges, but Joe had seen the guy horny often enough now. He knew the signs. Jon wouldn’t last more than a couple of minutes once he was inside Jordan.

He moved away to give Jon the opportunity to get into position, but kept his eyes on them both the entire time. He did not want to miss a single second of this. Exactly when his hand had sneaked inside his pants was a mystery, but it wasn’t like someone would make him stop, so he started jerking himself off as he watched Jon press his hard cock inside his brother.

Just last week, Joe was innocent and virtuous. He kept to himself and he despised his own sexuality. He had never even touched himself in a sexual manner.

Now, he was sitting on a bed, watching a guy getting fucked in the ass by his own brother, and jerking off to it, like he was watching a really hot porno.

Watching Jon with Jordan was completely different than watching him with Donnie. He wasn’t so much having sex with Jordan as he was… taking care of him. Like a good big brother should do. He kept on whispering how beautiful Jordan was, how good it felt, making sure that he wasn’t going to hard, not speeding up until Jordan told him to. They were so in sync with each other that Joe actually believed Jon had told him the truth. They had been doing this for years. Joe wasn’t even sure if they realized that he was still in the room with him. He also realized that while Jon had happily taken Donnie’s dick yesterday, he was just as happy doing the actual fucking, at least when it came to Jordan. So he liked to do both, then… But how would you know if you liked one or the other?

By doing it!

Joe found himself thinking about it, wondering if he would ever allow anyone to penetrate him like that… or if he would be the one doing the penetrating. With the kind of monster he had between his legs, he wasn’t all that sure that anyone could actually take him and he would hate himself forever if he ended up hurting someone because of his size.

But he really, really wanted to know what it was like, though.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost forgot about the Knight brothers. They weren’t being loud or anything, just low moans and whispered words of love and encouragement, probably the result of having to stay quiet for so long, to avoid getting caught. But he was watching them, riveting, near the end, as Jon sat back on his knees, Jordan literally bouncing on his lap. Jon reached around to help his brother along, Jordan leaned his head back against Jon’s chest, panting as he got closer and closer. Jon held him close with one arm, protectively, almost, as he pushed inside him.

Joe bit his lip so hard he could taste blood as they moved as one, Jordan coming with a drawn-out moan. Jon followed, about a minute later, panting his brother’s name in the crook of his neck as he erupted. He could hardly breathe, so he stayed quiet, and just watched as they kissed and caressed each other while coming down.

His life would never be the same, he knew that now!


	15. Chapter 15

“Would it be ok if I told you guys how seriously fucking hot that was?”

Jordan gave a little laugh, that revealed how tired he actually was, and Jon simply smiled.

“Considering that you came into this room saying that it was wrong for brothers to fuck each other, I’d say that it would be a vast improvement!” He then looked serious for a moment. “Look, I’m not gonna lie to you, you weren’t actually supposed to know about this. At least not yet. We were thinking about telling you maybe… two-three months from now. But you showed up early and… Now you know!”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone!” Joe said quickly. “Nobody would believe me, anyway! But I do have some questions, if that’s ok?”

Jon looked over at his brother, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He leaned down to press a tender kiss on Jordan’s cheek, before getting up from the bed, indicating that Joe followed him. They left the room and walked down the stairs.

“You hungry?”

Joe nodded. He could eat.

“Is he ok?”

“J’s fine, he gets these migraines, that’s all. He just needs to rest for an hour or so, and then he’ll be as good as new. He has medication, but… sometimes, all you need is a loving touch, you know?”

He winked when he said it, but Joe noticed that he did lower his voice a bit, confirming Joe’s suspicions that there weren’t a lot of people in the house who knew about the Knight brothers particular brand of brotherly bond.

Therefore, he made absolutely sure that they were indeed alone in the kitchen, before asking his questions. Jon, very patiently, answered all as thoroughly as possible, while making the sandwiches, telling him that no, no one knew about it, but yes, they were planning on telling. At least Donnie and Danny, they deserved to know, he said and Joe nodded. His mind was reeling. By coming here early, he had stumbled on something that, literally, no one in the world knew about. They were trusting him with one hell of a secret here.

“I won’t say anything, you know!” he promised, his mouth full of sandwich and Jon simply nodded.

“I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t think you could handle it. Although, you did enter a room without permission… You might have to be punished for that.”

Joe couldn’t help but stare at him. Punished? He didn’t like the sound of that…

“We’ll leave that up to Danny, though, he’s the leader, so he decides on the proper… punishment!”

There was something in the way he said that word, though, that made Joe wonder if maybe, just maybe, it was a punishment he wouldn’t mind receiving.

“Now, were you paying attention at all earlier or were you too busy staring at my brother’s ass?”

Joe started coughing as the sandwich went down the wrong way and Jon laughed.

“Oh, my god, you are still so innocent, even after everything you’ve seen and done. No wonder Danny likes you! Do you remember what I was telling you upstairs?”

Joe drank some water, while trying to calm down. Christ, these guys sure didn’t beat around the bush, did they? Straight to the point.

“I remember!” he said, still coughing a bit.

“Good! Now, we’re thinking about throwing a party this Friday, which you will join, of course, and it would be the perfect opportunity for you to lose that pesky virginity of yours. So, what would you rather have? A boy or a girl?”

Joe honestly couldn’t think of a single thing to say. The only thing he could think of was:

“What?!”

“You’ve become our mission, son! After what you told us? We sat down after you had left and we talked it through and we’ve decided that we’re going to help you, to… be your teachers in the ways of love, if you will, during your stay here.”

Joe’s brain still wouldn’t function enough.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that you are welcome to come here whenever you want, to consider this a place to stay… It means that we will guide you, and assist you, and answer any questions you might have and… it means that you will have the… pleasure… of our company, as we will… have the pleasure of yours… any way you would see fit to try out. Danny might be straight, but he has no trouble fooling around. The dude is a true Master, you see! And Jordan, as I like to call it, is ’60-40’, leaning more towards women than men, but with a soft spot for older brothers… If you get my meaning!”

Oh yeah, Joe sure got his meaning.

“And you?”

“Me? 100 %, sweetheart! I tried being with a girl once, when I was 14… Wasn’t my thing! Nope, I’m all about the boys! Donnie, bless his heart, claims that he used to be straight as an arrow before I came along, but… I don’t know about that! What about you? I’m guessing you’re somewhere in the middle, still undecided but appreciating the beauty of all God’s creatures?”

This conversation was so surreal that Joey wasn’t altogether sure that he was actually having it. He might just be in bed, dreaming the whole thing. How had this happened to him, of all people? Not two weeks ago, he was completely untouched and now… Hell, now he was getting front row seats to live porn shows, with audience participation!

He would be certifiable if he turned down an offer like the one Jon was presenting. Spending time with the guys… teaching him everything they knew… Staying with the leaders of the Pi Kappa Alpha… who would be his friends, his teachers… his lovers…

Oh, fuck yeah!

He ate the last of his sandwich, using the time it took to chew to keep thinking about an appropriate answer. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath and looked at Jon.

“So… how would this work, actually?” he asked, hoping the older guy wouldn’t notice the tremor in his voice.

“Not sure, really, we’ve never actually done this before! I think Danny wants a say in this, as well. And then, I suppose, we just go with the flow.”

Go with the flow! Yeah, he could do that! Absolutely! Why was he even hesitating, this was a dream, a once in a lifetime opportunity knocking on his door.

He had to ask, though.

“What would happen if I said no?”

“Nothing! Everything goes back to the way it was. This is an honest offer, sweetheart, and it’s completely up to you!”

They suddenly heard someone opening the front door, and Joe recognized Danny’s voice. Jon grinned and drank the last of his water.

“See? Speak of the devil… Let’s go talk to him, shall we?”

Joe was up and moving right beside him without even thinking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Joey goes to college (yep, I decided I would continue it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013627) by [CM_NKOTBSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB), [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan)




End file.
